


[Podfic of] Interstitial

by Podcath



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:50:48] Punk's Summary: He doesn't know why this is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Interstitial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherrold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interstitial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



**Title:** [Interstitial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3180)  
**Author:** [Punk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punk)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** SV  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Length:** 2:50:48  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta** : [crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2lga2f421sxbx6w) (130.13 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?a99j06dq6g5zqgf) (163 MB)  



End file.
